


【侍赤】别以为我不知道你又在和别人炒股

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：已婚前提/暴躁怪武士x粗口怪赤魔Warning：弱智摸鱼短打/无种族指向/半强迫/醋车
Relationships: 武士x赤魔
Kudos: 6





	【侍赤】别以为我不知道你又在和别人炒股

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：已婚前提/暴躁怪武士x粗口怪赤魔  
> Warning：弱智摸鱼短打/无种族指向/半强迫/醋车

武士拽着赤魔的胳膊，动作粗鲁的将人扯进卧室里。  
“战斗连祷和龙眼这么香吗？”  
他冷笑着问道，回想起赤魔和龙骑打完零式有说有笑地并肩走回部队房他就来气，每周和自己清cd倒也没见着赤魔这般高兴过，连带着那不属于他的笑容也刺眼了起来。  
“你他妈发什么疯，”赤魔被一把摁到了床上，法系职业的力气自然比不过近战，挣扎间他只来得及保住自己那件漂亮又昂贵的礼服不被扯坏。武士想操他，长了眼睛的人都看得出来，甲片笼手包裹下的手指动作熟练地解着他胸口的领巾和金属扣，一看就不是第一次脱这种复杂的西洋服装了。他们已是烙印有小半年了，上个床怎么想都是常规的事情，赤魔半推半就也没太多抗拒，嘴上依然骂骂咧咧地说道：“有本事你也整个团辅出来。”  
团辅，又他妈提团辅。  
武士越听越想翻白眼，只觉得怒气不打一处来，四个近战凑一堆、连隔壁打拳的都有义结金兰——怎地，鼓励里雪月花扣的rdps是没加到你赤魔身上？  
法师鲜红的外衣被脱下丢到一旁，只剩下一件在推拒间有些皱了的衬衫，人则被面朝下按进了被褥里。武士三两下扒了赤魔的裤子，膝盖卡进那两条白皙的腿间不让其并拢，掰开圆润挺翘的屁股一看，正准备撩起羽织下摆的另一只手僵住了：那处本该干涩紧致的入口泛着红，二指并作一股都能轻而易举地捅进去，残余在里边的润滑剂湿漉漉的，搅两下便能带出黏腻的水液，怎么看都是一副早已被玩弄过了的模样。  
武士难以想象自己的恋人是如何夹着一屁股水打完4s的，在他印象里赤魔总是正经又过于在意形象，罩衣长长的下摆看不见一丝皱褶，领结也打得整整齐齐。于是他不禁想到了另一种更加糟糕的情况，阴沉着脸问道：“你和龙骑睡过了？”  
“有病？”  
赤魔骂道，他被冤枉得莫名其妙，不过是和同部队的龙骑一起炒了一把4s，连巨龙视线都没有连给自己，天知道武士脑子里都在想些什么东西。他抬腿想将武士从身上踹下去，可惜使不上劲、反被拽住了腿分得更开，腰背塌下去伏在床上，屁股倒翘得老高，像个发了情等着挨操的雌兽。  
这姿势耻得他不敢回头，大半张脸都埋进了枕头里，发丝间露出的耳根和侧脸红了一大片。他早就想做了，奈何武士最近都不知道在忙啥，一天到晚连人都见不着几次、更别提上床，只好自己用手指沾了润滑剂随便玩玩。现在武士捏着他的屁股，在臀肉上留下几道浅红的指印，掐得他又痛又爽，饥渴的身体想要得不行、思维上却不能理解武士为什么今天举止那么粗暴。  
遮掩着上半身的白衬衫也被扯开了，肌理流畅好看的腰背上干干净净，瞧着确实不像是近期内出去乱搞过的样子。可武士火气上头，本就没几百点的智力数值被占有欲持续挤压下跌，也不愿去思考赤魔是不是真和龙骑睡了，只顾得俯下身去啃咬着法师那没有过分夸张的肌肉但依然漂亮紧实的脊背，一边解开腰带扶着涨硬的鸡巴就操进那个湿软的穴里。  
“嘶——你他妈干啥？！”  
赤魔吃痛，他肩上被武士咬出一圈血印子，操进屁股里的力道也是狠的。虽说自己有事先玩过，但也不过是抹点润滑液进去揉了下敏感点、爽到就算完了，那么粗的鸡巴不讲道理地塞进来，带着想要将囊袋一块儿操进去的力气一插到底，疼自然是相当疼的。  
“干、你、啊？”  
武士向前顶了顶胯，确保整根老二都埋进了穴里，一字一句作答的语调里掺杂了明显的怒气。他甩掉笼手，虎口卡着赤魔嘴角，食指和中指夹着试图躲避的舌玩弄，不想再听赤魔骂更多东西出来。而那两瓣柔软的臀肉颤抖着贴在他下腹，分明是还未能从痛觉里摆脱出来，却已是变得会乖巧地迎合侵犯，甚至不需要掐着赤魔的腰往回拖，就能主动送上来挨下一次顶撞。  
他们很长时间没做过了，积压已久的欲望如同一团乱糟糟的旋涡、直将人有去无回地往里边拖。赤魔攥着床单，窄劲又柔韧的腰扭得像条水蛇，一操就出水的穴比风俗店里的妓还要骚，先前抹进去的润滑剂混着水液被阴茎挤出来，泛着白沫挂在腿根上。  
还嫌不够似的，武士在那手感极佳的屁股上掴了一掌，问道：“龙骑操你有这么爽吗？”  
话是这样问的，但压根就没想得到回答，赤魔嘴里含着手指、什么话都说不出来，又不敢真的咬出伤口，武士毕竟是他的合法丈夫，该办的婚礼也早都办过了，那无名指上婚戒的戒圈还时不时随着动作蹭过他的下唇。待武士终于大发慈悲地抽手，他想要辩解自己和龙骑关系的话哽在咽喉，被武士一下卖力的操干顶得险些咬到舌头，仍旧是只能发出一些可怜巴巴的呜咽，撅着屁股伏在床上，潮湿泛红的眼眶里直往下掉生理泪水。  
可爽又是极爽的，这比自己玩要爽上不知多少倍，食髓知味的身体渴望着干性高潮，圆硕的龟头碾过穴里的敏感点，直白的快感激得赤魔眼前都是大片白光。大脑混沌间他意识到武士在舔他颈侧，便努力地扭过头想讨要一个亲吻，武士没理由拒绝他，无论怎么说他们都是相爱着的。  
武士的理性回笼地速度很快，仿佛什么怒火都随着精液一起在高潮时被排出了体外，他的恋人依旧漂亮性感也不会背着自己偷吃，除了喜欢骂人以外哪里都是优点。  
但赤魔不这样想，他腿间全是黏糊糊的浊液，屁股里还含着武士射进去的东西。任谁平白无故承受了他人的一通怒火都心情愉快不到哪里去，刚挨完操的法师不知哪来的力气支起身、一把将武士掀了过去，自己则压坐到了对方身上。  
“还好意思说我，别以为我不知道你天天和隔壁团的召唤炒股。”赤魔咬牙切齿地说道，他掐了一把武士半软的老二，意料之中地听见对方发出一声痛呼，差点将这根还没缓过劲的东西给彻底掐萎了，“版本爹的灵护比我的鼓励还香是吧？”  
“废物，赶紧给我硬起来。”他骂道，“老子今天做到你射不出来为止。”

End.


End file.
